I've watched you too, Hinata
by Nordic Angel
Summary: Hinata fights Neji in the preliminaries and are rushed to the hospital. After challenging Neji, Naruto decides to go and visit Hinata at the hospital. ONESHOT.


I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated any of my stories for so long! I have had this major writers block which are caused by me not knowing how to continue my stories. I really, really don't know how to continue them... Therefore, to try to unblock my block, I've tried writing other stories and here's one of them. I hope you all like it and again, GOMEN NASAI for not updating!

Please, read and review!

* * *

"Na… Naruto-kun." She whispered low as Naruto walked past her, having won his match against Kiba in the preliminaries. He stopped and looked at her with his adorable sapphire coloured eyes and a smile reaching from ear to ear out of pure happiness. She felt the words get stuck in her throat and a blush creeping up into her pale cheeks. 

"Yes, Hinata?" His voice made her tremble as she held out a small container towards her loved one, who didn't understand anything. "What's this, Hinata?" "It's… It's…." She stopped again, and cursed herself for being so weak and cowardly, not being able to have a normal conversation with someone without stammering and blushing. But fortunately, her sensei, Kurenai, came to the rescue. "It's ointment, Naruto. Take it."

He sent her a puzzled look before turning back to Hinata, who had lowered the container so that she could look into those beautiful eyes. He smiled one of his wide trademark grins and accepted the container, letting one of his fingers stroke one of hers, as if he tried to calm her down and say that everything was ok. "Thank you, Hinata. You're a nice person." She nodded a thank you before he walked over to his own team, getting congratulated by Sakura and Kakashi-sensei.

"Oh. K-Kiba-kun and Akamaru!" Hinata walked down the stairs with a new container in her hands and stopped the paramedics who were carrying Kiba and Akamaru out to give them a thorough check up. "T-This is ointment. Maybe… Maybe you can use them on Kiba-kun and Akamaru?" Kiba smiled so that his fangs were showing and sat up in the gurney he was carried in. "Thank you, Hinata. But you shouldn't think about me. Think about yourself for once. If you meet up with that sand-guy, quit. If you match up with Neji, quit. He'll be very strict towards you; you're going to get beat bad…. I don't want you to get hurt." She just looked at him with a concerned yet happy look in her eyes; she didn't know that anyone cared for her.

"And the next fighters are… Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata." Kiba gasped in horror and she slowly turned towards the blackboard, her white eyes widening in shock and fear. Neji's face didn't show any emotion what so ever.

And as we all know, Hinata lost the match due to Neji's superiority and hate for the head family, even though she did her best. She was hastily carried out, coughing up blood while Naruto decided to defeat Neji if he was ever to match up with him. But Naruto felt compelled to do something more than just that, he knew he had to visit her at the hospital.

... ­­­­­­­­­oOo ...

"She's very tired due to the match and is on a lot of pain medication." The nurse whispered to Naruto as she slid open the door to Hinata's room. She then smiled. "I'm glad someone has come to visit her, her family hasn't been here yet." Naruto nodded before closing the door behind him, looking at the fragile girl lying in the hospital bed.

_/"When I think about it, Hinata has always been watching you, Naruto."/ _Sakura's words ran through Naruto's mind.

As he sat down next to the bed, the open window made the curtain and her hair move slightly and the sun that shined outside made her skin look even paler than usual. She didn't look well at all and despite all the medication she had been given, she still looked like she was in great pain.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" She turned her head and Naruto got scared, believing that he had woken her up. But her eyes were closed so he understood she was talking in her sleep. He stood up and leaned over her mouth to hear her faint words. "Naruto-kun… was I able to change myself… at least a little…?"

Naruto smiled and sat back down. "You might not know this, but I've watched you too, Hinata. I saw that you didn't feel like you fitted in with the others in the Hyuuga clan. You felt inferior to them and therefore trained like crazy to improve your skills, often wearing yourself completely out, making Kiba carry you back to your house."

He looked up at her. "I don't think you should feel inferior to them, Hinata. You're strong, in your own way." He took her hand in his. "And yes, you've changed. Not just a little, but a lot. I think you've changed more than you realise. You should be proud of yourself."

He paused and got up again, her hand still in his. "I know I am."

He stroked her cheek with the thumb on his free hand before planting a soft featherlike kiss on her forehead. He then carefully laid down her hand and noticed that her skin had gotten a new and healthier glow to it, and that she smiled with a peaceful expression in her face.

"I'll come back every day to visit you and when you get out of this hospital, I'll be waiting outside for you. Hurry up and get well, I can't wait for you to go out with me on a date."


End file.
